


My House, Your House

by fanflock



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Consensual Mind Control, Consensual Possession, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Meld, Mutual Masturbation, Overstimulation, PWP, Sharing a Body, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanflock/pseuds/fanflock
Summary: It turns out there's a lot Kravitz doesn't know about his powers. Luckily, Taako knows how to ask the right questions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> write the weird porn you want to see in the world, I guess

“Am I touching your butt right now?”

“I don’t have a butt right now. That’s sort of the point.”

Taako is lying on his back, lazily poking at the floating ball of light above him. His fingers slip through it with no resistance, but it’s warm and tingly, a light numbness across his skin.

“Yeah but if you did would I be touching it?

“I mean, I would hope so.” Taako laughs, dropping his hand back to the bed. Kravitz follows it down, dancing along his arm and leaving fizzy kisses with each touch. He’d been asking questions since the moment the reaper had arrived, too exhausted to summon even the most basic of bodies around him. It was nice though. Taako had a strange way of thinking, pointing out things he’d never thought to question. How bright could he glow, could he change colour, which ray of light is the butt—

“Do you think you could possess me?”

Kravitz stopped, hovering by the elf’s shoulder.

“What?”

“Like, my body. That’s your whole deal right? Like when you were that big crystal guy.” Kravitz paused to think about it. It was his most basic ability; he’d pulled together bodies from almost everything in the past, from sand to wood to vines to gems. Flesh, he’d only ever grown his own.

“I’m... not sure. I’ve never tried,” he admitted.

“Why not? Honestly Krav, if I suddenly got cool magic death powers, the first thing I’d do is take my body for a super powered joyride.” Kravitz didn’t doubt that for a second.

“Personally, I remember being a bit preoccupied with being dead, and meeting a god face to face.”

“I mean, sure, that’s kind of a big deal, I guess,” Taako drawled, “but you haven’t thought to try it in the million years since then.”

“Somehow, it’s never come up.”

“Alright, but hypothetically,” Taako pulls himself upright. “Scale of ten; how likely is it that you could turn me into a beautiful deadly meat puppet?”

He ponders for a moment. “The fact that you have a soul already might... complicate things.”

“We fought a robot that had three ghosts in it once. It would totally work.”

“Do you want me to try?”

“Hell yeah, homie, let’s get weird up in here.” Taako sits up straighter, face to (not actually) face with the errant soul. He tugs at his collar, exposing more of his chest. “How’s this gonna work, you just gonna fly right in, or do we gotta make this a vore thing? Cause I’m cool with making it a vore thing...” Laughter bubbles up through Kravitz, nerves easing slightly.

“No, I don’t think we have to do that.” He flutters closer, then pauses. “Stop me if I’m hurting you.” Taako hums, and Kravitz pushes in with little resistance. It’s bright white for a moment, then dark, then Kravitz opens his eyes. Or rather, he opens Taako’s eyes.

It takes a moment to register, but then he looks down at his hands, and they’re Taako’s hands, small and strong and covered in tiny scars. Below him are his legs, Taako’s legs, thick and soft against the bedsheets. Golden hair is curling at the sides of his vision.

 _Holy shit dude,_ a voice that sounds distinctly like Taako says in his head.

“Holy shit indeed,” he repeats. His voice comes out awkward and lilted, a bad imitation himself performed with Taako’s vocal chords. Taako’s laughter is ringing in his head.

 _This is the weirdest thing I’ve done in like, at least a month._ A pause, the feeling of frustration. _I can’t move a damn thing._ There’s a weird edge under the incredulousness that’s a little worrying.

“Do you want to stop?”

 _No no no no, you just got here babe_. Kravitz flexes his boyfriend’s fingers, watching them move with interest. _Mi casa es tu casa and all that. Just wipe your feet at the door and don’t break anything._

“I didn’t have feet,” he mumbles in half-reply. He’s distracted by all the new feelings flooding his system; hair tickling his arms, an itch on his neck, the taste of blueberry chapstick on his lips. Most of all, he’s hyper aware of everything below skin. There’s blood pumping, flowing, constantly, fluttering in his chest especially. He’s breathing automatically, which is good because Kravitz feels like he would have forgotten otherwise. His stomach gurgles, pulse quickens – a million little things working to make this real, mortal body stay alive.

 _Kravitz?_ Taako cuts through his thoughts with is own. _You alright there, Casper?_

“Yes,” he replies, sitting up straighter. “Your body is just,” how to put this... “very warm.” Because at the end of the day, that’s the bit he wants to hold onto most. Heat radiating off every part of him. He touches Taako’s chest and legs, hands sliding across skin, drawn to the warmest parts. Up, around to the nape of his neck and hairline, and down, across towards the insides of his thighs...

A shiver, and Kravitz is suddenly very aware of what he’s doing. He flings his hands (Taako’s hands) out to each side, as far away from his (Taako’s) body as possible.

“Sorry!” he squeaks, voice cracking slightly. “I just—that was very inappropriate. I wasn’t thinking, I’m sorry.” He wets his lips, waiting for a reply. He can feel Taako there, a soft haze of thoughts and feelings Kravtiz can’t quite get a read on.

 _Nah man it’s chill,_ he says finally _. I mean, I’m cool with you touching me, and I’m cool with me touching me, so you touching me with my hands ain’t really a thing._ It’s hard to pin a mood on his words, much of the tone and intonation lost without a real voice behind them, but there’s emotions swimming in his head; curiosity, happiness, desire?

Carefully, Kravitz puts his hands back down, starting slow. One hand on Taako’s hip, feeling the bone and fat. He moves up, pushing the fabric of his shirt up with it, and traces the stretch marks up his sides like he loves to do with his own hands. The touch sends shivers across his skin, and he continues up higher, right up to the surgery scars on Taako’s chest where the feeling lessens.

He moves his hand again, switching attention back to his legs. He runs an open palm over the bare skin above his knees, then higher, up his skirt, fingers tracing the soft warmth where his thighs touch. Taako is quiet, aside from the steady buzz of approval that had encouraging him so far, but now he has to ask.

“Is this alright?” Kravitz breathes out, fingers stalling.

 _Yeah, this is good._ A dash of worry. _Are you not enjoying it?_

“I may be enjoying it too much,” he confesses, breathily. Taako doesn’t have a face to speak of right now, but Kravitz can feel his sly smile regardless.

 _No such thing as too much, darling._ Kravitz smiles, hand daring to wander a little higher up his leg. A spark of pleasure runs across his skin, and his mind.

“You can feel this too?” he asks, drawing little circles on the waistband of Taako’s underwear.

_All of it._

“I’d better make this good then.” Taako melts into a haze of anticipation and glee, and Kravitz rubs against the front of his panties eagerly. He lays back on the bed, untangling his other hand from the sheets and reaching up to touch his neck, delicate and warm and moving with his blood and breath. He reaches around to trace the long shell of his ear, the lobe, the soft flesh at the top of his jaw, melting into the touch.

“Make a note of that,” he mumbles, and Taako’s laugh echoes around in his head. He’s still rubbing on his clit, a little harder, faster. He can feel a wet spot growing under his fingers.

He’s not particularly well acquainted with being on the receiving end of these sensations, with this kind of body. Maybe that’s why he’s reacting so keenly to every touch, or maybe it’s the combination of both himself and Taako enjoying this together. Maybe this is just how Taako feels all the time. God, he hopes this is how he makes Taako feel all the time.

He finally slips his hand under his waistband, letting himself come in contact with bare skin and that amps everything up again. He runs his fingers across his entrance, hot and dripping wet, and back up over his clit. He tries to keep a slow rhythm, savouring the feeling, but finds his hips bucking with each stroke despite himself. Taako is moaning in his head, except not, because the sounds are real, slipping out of his mouth with each breath. He stops at his entrance, pressing in eagerly.

 _Slowly,_ Taako’s voice whispers in his mind. _Don’t rush, just enjoy it._ Kravitz nods uselessly, forcing himself to breath. He slides in gently, easily, and god wasn’t that some sort of feeling? He presses in further, feeling his walls tight around his finger but also his finger rubbing inside of him. Forces himself to take it slow, like he does for Taako, until he’s good and relaxed and can slip in another.

God he wishes Taako were here right now, physically, able to hold and kiss and touch him like he needs. He’s burning warm all over, and he’s only got one hand free to run over his chest, toying with his sensitive nipples until they’re hard in his fingers. One hand free to run through his hair, catching and pulling just the right amount to feel so good. One hand free to touch his face, caressing his cheeks and jaw, slipping digits into his mouth to suck and bite down on when it gets too much.

The heel of his hand is pressing against his clit with each stroke, and he’s getting so close. He can’t hear Taako anymore, just a cloud of _yes_ and _please_ and _more_ , desperate feelings all caught and mixing with his own until he can’t tell where one ends and the other begins. He curls his fingers and sees stars, and he only needs a little more before he comes, tensing and melting in ways he’d never felt before.

His heart is pounding, breath heavy, and slowly they both come down from the high. Kravitz feels boneless, even more so than when he arrived, sinking into the mattress. Neither he nor Taako are thinking coherently yet, but he feels him there still, buzzing with happy thoughts.

Finally, Kravitz lets go, untangling himself from Taako’s beautiful head and beautiful body and beautiful feelings until he’s just a ball of light again, floating above him on the bed. Taako, in control again, stretches out and then relaxes.

“Mm, god, that was...”

“Intimate?”

“I was gonna go with hot as fuck, but that works too I guess.” The tiny smile on his face reads of all the thoughts Kravitz can no longer hear. The elf reaches up and laces his fingers around him, encouraging him back down to his lips, savouring the tickling numbness it leaves in his mouth. “We are defo doing that again.”

“Yes, well apparently I have thousands of years worth of missed opportunities to make up for.” Taako grins.

“What would you do without me?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> TAZ twitter @pocketspa


End file.
